Ryo Akiyama
Ryo Akiyama is a fictional character who originated in the Digimon Adventure timeline and then retired into the timeline. He is the main protagonist in a series of Digimon games for the Wonderswan console. His digimon partner is Cyberdramon. In the English version, he was voiced by Steve Staley. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Jun'ichi Kanemaru. Appearance Personality Digimon: The Movie On March 4, 2000, Ryo is in Turkey, where he watches the battle against Diaboromon. Digimon Tamers He made his first appearance in Tamers when Kenta, Kazu and Rika were cut off from the others and attacked by Megadramon, and he and Cyberdramon rescued them while in the Digital World. He helps the Tamers battle Majiramon and uses the Goliath Card to make Cyberdramon huge, allowing him to destroy the Deva. Later, he would help the others escape to their world, and follow them as well. While in the Real World, Cyberdramon regressed into Monodramon, and apparently was freed from the violent virus he suffered from. He later bio-merged with Cyberdramon to become Justimon, and, as Justimon, he helped out in the battle against the D-Reaper. He fought ADR-06 unsuccesfully with Kazu and Guardromon's help, still losing even when MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon joined in. Finally, with the help of Antylamon, he destroyed the Agent after discovering its weakness. As thanks for Suzie and her partner's help, he gave her her first Modify Card. The next morning, Ryo left early and ran around the city scouting D-Reaper's activities, reappearing to save the Tamers from ADR-07, destroying it with Guardromon's help and then unsuccesfully battling ADR-08 with Gallantmon until Grani showed up. During the final battle, Ryo came up with the idea to have Sakuyamon send all of her energy into Justimon's Voltage Blade to try to destroy the Cable Reaper, but the plan failed, however the Digimon Sovereigns dealt with that enemy for them. After the D-Reaper was finally defeated, Ryo was saddened to see Cyberdramon go back to the Digital World, but he will remember him. Digimon Tamers Movie: Runaway Locomon Ryo showed up as Justimon during the Parasimon fight, after Rika, Henry, and Takato Biomerged with their Digimon. As Justimon, he appeared from the portal to the Digital World, but it is unknown what he was doing there. However, there are too many Parasimon to fight off and they were losing until Takato's determination to win caused Gallantmon to digivolve to Crimson Mode and destroy all the Parasimon with one shot. Afterwards, Ryo and Cyberdramon attended Rika's birthday party. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Steve Staley is best known voicing as Koji Minamoto from Digimon Frontier, Neji Hyūga from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Kamui Shirō from X/1999 and Tōshirō Hitsugaya from Bleach. *Ryo's inclusion in Tamers creates some plot inconsistencies, like the appearance of his parents within the Tamers continuity and the fact that he lives in that universe's Fukuoga, while in the Adventure universe he lives in Odaiba. Gallery Ryo & Calumon.jpg|Ryo with Calumon Ryo (Biomerge 51).jpg Ryo (Biomerge (Ep. 51)).jpg Ryo and Rika.png Rika, Ryo, Renamon and Cyberdramon (After D-Reaper's defeat.).png Cyberdramon.jpg Cybe.jpg Digimon Tamers.png tumblr_n78jl08jqF1rg2dp9o1_500.png Ryo and Cyberdramon (Ep 39).png Digimon_Tamers_Screenshot_0192.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Successors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:The Messiah Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Big Good